


untitled

by Carousal



Category: The Mask Singer
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: เหตุการณ์ในห้องแต่งตัวของหน้ากากจิงโจ้ หลังจบการแข่งขัน The Mask Singer Season แรก





	

The Mask Singer Season หนึ่ง สิ้นสุดลงแล้ว

เสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวของบรรดาหน้ากากและทีมงานที่ยังถ่ายเซลฟี่กันไม่เสร็จ ดังมาไกล ๆ จากห้องโถงด้านนอก สำลีเช็ดหน้าแผ่นสุดท้ายเพิ่งถูกโยนลงถังขยะ ลมหายใจทอดยาว ดวงตาเปิดลืม จ้องมองใบหน้าที่ตอนนี้ปราศจากการแต่งเติมสะท้อนออกมาจากกระจกเงา

เป๊ก ผลิตโชค กลับมาอย่างสมบูรณ์แล้ว

หัวของหน้ากากจิงโจ้ยังวางอยู่บนโต๊ะตรงหน้า ผลิตโชคหยิบมันขึ้นมา ก่อนจะจรดริมฝีปากจุมพิตมันอย่างรักใคร่...ช่วงเวลาที่เขาอยู่ภายใต้หน้ากากอันนี้ เป็นช่วงเวลาที่มีความหมายที่สุดช่วงหนึ่งในชีวิตเขา ช่วงเวลาที่เขามีแต่คนรักใคร่ ช่วงเวลาที่ไม่มีใครกล่าวคำร้ายหรือจ้องทำลาย เขาสามารถร้องเพลง เต้นรำ หรือทำอะไรก็ได้ภายใต้การปกป้องคุ้มครองของหน้ากากนี้อย่างอิสรเสรี

ช่วงเวลาที่เขาจะไม่มีวันลืม

ริมฝีปากผละห่าง ผลิตโชคอมยิ้มเมื่อเห็นรอยชื้นจากริมฝีปากตัวเองทิ้งอยู่บนหน้ากากหนังสีดำเป็นมันวาว

“ขอบใจนะ” เขากระซิบกับมัน ข้างหูชี้ตั้ง เหมือนมันมีชีวิตจิตใจ “เพราะนายแท้ ๆ ที่ช่วยให้ฉันมีวันนี้ ฉันรักนายนะจิงโจ้”

เสียงใครสักคนเรียกหาเขาแว่ว ๆ มาจากทางด้านนอก ผลิตโชคสะดุ้งจากภวังค์ เขาขานรับ ก่อนจะวางหัวจิงโจ้ฉุบลงบนชุดที่ถอดวางพาดไว้บนโซฟา...ดึกมากแล้วคืนนี้ เขาควรรีบกลับบ้านไปพักผ่อน ตารางเวลาแน่นเอี้ยดตั้งแต่ถอดหน้ากากเป็นต้นมา ทำให้เขาไม่มีเวลาโอ้เอ้เที่ยวเตร่...ผลิตโชคเหวี่ยงกระเป๋าขึ้นหลัง เอื้อมมือไปหาลูกบิดประตู

...ก่อนที่มือข้างหนึ่งจะยื่นมาจากทางด้านหลัง แล้วกดล็อคมันต่อหน้าต่อตา

“ฉันก็รักนายเหมือนกัน”

เสียงแหบกระซิบข้างหู ผลิตโชคสะดุ้งขึ้นสุดตัว สังหรณ์ร้ายวาบเข้ามาในความรู้สึกของเขาอย่างปัจจุบันทันด่วน พยายามจะหันกลับ ทว่ามือแกร่งภายใต้ถุงมือหนังกางกว้าง จับกะโหลกเขาไว้แน่นหนา บังคับกดตัวลงกับประตูอย่างถือดี

“ฉันรักนาย ฉันเลยช่วยนาย ช่วยให้นายได้ร้องได้เต้น ช่วยให้ผู้คนรักนาย” เสียงนั้นกระซิบใกล้เข้ามา ใกล้ จนเหมือนไม่มีช่องว่างระหว่างกัน ผลิตโชคสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก รู้สึกถึงความแข็งขืนของประตูเย็นเฉียบที่อยู่เบื้องหน้า ตรงข้ามกับความร้อนผ่าวของร่างแปลกปลอมที่แนบลงด้านหลัง “ตอนนี้ถึงเวลาที่นายจะต้องตอบแทนแล้ว”

ดวงตาของผลิตโชคเบิกกว้าง มองเงาสะท้อนเลือนรางบนบานประตู

หน้ากากจิงโจ้!

“ฉันรักนาย ผลิตโชค...” หน้ากากกล่าวคำเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

\------------------------

I love that dress  
But you won’t need it anymore  
No you won’t need it no more  
Let’s just kiss ’til we’re naked, baby

เสียงที่เรียกชื่อเขาอยู่จนถึงเมื่อครู่ห่างหายไปแล้ว

ประตูเพียงบานเดียว เหมือนจะกางกั้นโลกฟากนี้ออกจากโลกอีกฟาก ไม่มีใครข้างนอกนั่นรู้เลยว่ากำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้นในห้องตอนนี้...ร่างของผลิตโชคถูกดันติดประตู ใบหน้าเบียดแนบจนแก้มช้ำ ลมหายใจร้อนกรุ่นเป่าผ่านจนเกิดไอน้ำจางบางเป็นทางบนพื้นผิวเรียบลื่น ความเจ็บปวดเสียดแปลบทุกครั้งที่พยายามสูดลมหายใจผ่านซี่โครงภายใต้แรงกดดันมหาศาล มือทั้งสองถูกรวบยกสูงจนเกือบถึงเพดาน เหลือโอกาสให้ปลายเท้าของผลิตโชคแตะถึงพื้นได้เพียงหมิ่นเหม่

ไม่เหลือหนทางใดให้ต่อสู้

เสียงฮัมเพลงแผ่วเบาดังงึมงำอยู่ด้านหลัง...เพลงเดียวกับที่เคยร้องบนเวที...ถุงมือหนังลูบไล้ผิวเปลือยเปล่า ผลิตโชคทำได้เพียงอ้าปากค้าง กล้ามเนื้อทั่วทั้งร่างเกร็งจนสั่นระริกเมื่อรู้สึกถึงการรุกราน...ทีละมิล...ทีละมิล...ไม่มีเสียงร้องดังลอดออกมาจากปาก ประหนึ่งเขาถูกยึดความสามารถในการเปล่งถ้อยคำไปจนสิ้นแล้ว

I unzip the back to watch it fall  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No don’t be afraid to show it off  
I’ll be right here ready to hold you

สัมผัสลึกล้ำรุนแรงขึ้นทุกที สิ่งที่เหลืออยู่ในอนุสติของผลิตโชคเหลือเพียงความโยกคลอน ความเจ็บเสียดที่ข้อมือ ใบหน้า ซี่โครง ท้องน้อย และเชิงกราน

ไม่รู้สึกถึงน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบหน้าเสียด้วยซ้ำ

“It’s warming up, can you feel it?” แผ่นหนังที่ประกอบกันขึ้นเป็นหน้ากากจิงโจ้เถือกไถไปบนผิวแก้มของเขาเป็นจังหวะแสบร้อนตามเสียงเกรียมกร้าวที่ตอนนี้ไม่ปรากฏท่วงทำนอง “Seems like you ready for more...more...more!”

“L...Liar”

“It’s you, dear”

“I am not”

“Let’s prove”

“N...No…”

ผลิตโชคไม่ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองอีกต่อไป

\-----------------------

“โอ๊ยไอ้เด๋อ เค้าหากันแทบตาย มาแอบเด๋อหลับอะไรอยู่ตรงนี้!” เสียงโวยวายที่มาพร้อมกับแรงมือหนัก ๆ ตบผัวะเข้าที่หัว ทำเอาผลิตโชคเจ็บจนเห็นดาว เขาสะดุ้งสุดตัว เงยหน้าขึ้นมองทอม Room39 ที่ยืนเงื้อดอกที่สองอยู่ตรงหน้าด้วยสายตางุนงงสุดขีด

“ว่าแล้วยังมาทำหน้าเด๋อใส่อีก เผลอแว่บเดียว ดันมาแอบหลับซะได้ เขาจะกลับกันหมดแล้ว!” นาฬิกาปลุกจำเป็นโวย “ลุกได้แล้ว ไม่งั้นจะทิ้งให้นอนสตูดิโอนี่คนเดียวเลยนะ!”

หลับ?

นี่เขาฝันไปงั้นเหรอ?

อดีตแม่มังกรของเขาตามเสียงโวยวายมาโผล่หน้าที่ประตู พร้อมด้วยลูกทีมหน้ากากอีกขโยงหนึ่ง แจ่มชัดจนผลิตโชคตื่นเต็มตา...เขายกมือลูบหน้า ปาดเหงื่อที่ไหลโซมออกไปทั้งที่แอร์เย็นฉ่ำ

หน้ากากจิงโจ้ยังวางอยู่ที่เดิม บนโซฟา เหนือเสื้อผ้าที่เขาถอดพาดทิ้งไว้ให้ทีมงาน เงียบงัน ไร้ชีวิตอย่างที่ควรเป็น ผลิตโชคเป่าลมหายใจฟู่ใหญ่ ความรู้สึกหนักอึ้งในอกคลี่คลายไปในบัดดล

ที่แท้ก็ฝันนี่เอง

“เป๊กเป็นอะไร ไข้ขึ้นเหรอลูก?”

มือเย็น ๆ ของแม่มังกรแปะลงมาบนหน้าผาก ดูดซับความร้อนผ่าวบนผิวเนื้อ ผลิตโชคหลับตา แตะหลังมืออีกฝ่ายให้แนบชิดยิ่งขึ้น

“ไม่มีอะไรครับแม่” เขาตอบเมื่อลืมตากลับขึ้นมาอีกหน “ผมแค่ฝันร้าย”

“โอ๋ย ไอ้เด๋อ เด๋อแล้วยังขี้อ้อน” อดีตทุเรียนคว่ำปาก “แม่ปล่อยมันได้แล้ว มันไม่ตายหรอก กลับกันที รถรออยู่นานแล้ว”

ผลิตโชคหัวเราะ เขาปล่อยให้แม่มังกรฉุดมือให้ลุกขึ้น เหวี่ยงกระเป๋าเป้สะพายบนไหล่ ตามหลังออกไปเป็นคนสุดท้าย

ถุงมือหนังสีดำเอื้อมข้ามไหล่มา ล็อคประตูก่อนที่มือของเขาจะเอื้อมถึง

“ฝันร้ายงั้นเหรอ”

ดวงตาของผลิตโชคเบิกกว้าง มองเงาสะท้อนเลือนรางบนบานประตู

“ทำไมใจร้ายแบบนี้...ผลิตโชค”

ผลิตโชคไม่ได้ยินเสียงของตัวเองอีกต่อไป

The end


End file.
